


Who Knew Seaweed Brain Could Be So Romantic?

by genevieve72



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Spice, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevieve72/pseuds/genevieve72
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have never gotten to spend Valentine's Day together -- until now! But, as with most things in the demigod world, there are a few wrenches thrown into their romantic plans.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Who Knew Seaweed Brain Could Be So Romantic?

Annabeth had never been a fan of Valentine's Day. It had always seemed like such a frivolous holiday -- not that all holidays weren't frivolous in the grand scheme of things. But she'd always held an acute disdain for the so-called holiday of love. Maybe it has something to do with her negative feelings toward the love goddess herself, or the way so many of Aphrodite's children seemed to prize beauty above all else. Maybe it was just the commercialism of it all.

Or maybe she was just a stone-hearted cynic who'd prefer to spend the evening mapping out a battle strategy rather than going out to a fancy dinner and making googly eyes at someone.

At least that's what she'd told herself all these years.

But this year was different. This year, she had Percy. They'd technically been dating last year when Valentine's Day rolled around, but they hadn't actually been _together_. Hera had seen to that, removing Percy from the playing field for eight long, anxiety-inducing months. Annabeth's stomach had been so wrapped up in knots that winter she hadn't even noticed when February 14th passed.

But now February had come again, and, for the first time ever, Annabeth actually had someone that she could celebrate the day with. She hadn't tried to make a big deal out of it; hadn't even mentioned it, in fact. She didn't want to be one of _those_ girls (though in all honesty she wasn't really sure what " _those_ girls" meant). But it turned out she didn't have to; that ridiculous Seaweed Brain of hers had taken it upon himself to plan out the whole evening. Starting with dinner at _Gusto's_ , one of the many Italian restaurants in New Rome.

A dinner that she was terribly late for.

Annabeth rushed through the tangled cobblestoned streets, hair flying in her face as her feet led her by muscle memory alone -- a safer bet than trying to make sense of the mess of a road system with any coherent thought. _Who designed this?_ was a frequent thought of hers, whenever she had time to think. Something she definitely did not have now, books pressed tightly against her chest, her arms sticking to their backs with sweat. Normally, she'd have been horrified. But at the moment, she didn't have the luxury to care or even notice.

This was all the fault of the University, honestly. Or at the very least the fault of that crotchety old librarian who insisted on only collecting books from 600 BCE to the 1950s -- from classical history to Rome's golden age in film. Everything after that was "too modern, not enough time to be peer-reviewed." Just thinking about the many arguments she'd had with the librarian over this made Annabeth tired.

The Romans had been incredible builders, and Annabeth had already learned a lot in her first semester of architectural studies. But, just like the library, the courses were a bit outdated. She could design an aqueduct system for an entire city at this point, but if she wanted to learn anything about modern design, well, that required some independent study.

And so she'd ventured beyond the city's walls and out into Berkeley Hills, the North Branch Library her destination. She'd arrived at the library easily enough, giving her ample time to browse and stock up on enough material to take her through the end of the term. It was the trip back where things got a little tricky. While nowhere was ever technically _safe_ for a demigod, the Bay Area was a whole other story altogether. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be outside the city's walls without a companion -- but Annabeth didn't much care for rules that would just slow her down. She regretted that decision the moment the Stymphalian Birds descended. Oh, how she hated those birds.

She knew how to take care of them, of course, but in this case it had been more a matter of means. Slapping two books together hardly produced a metallic _clang_. They'd savagely chased her for miles, swooping down to scratch her arms and pull at her hair until she led them to The Campanile, where, fortunately, the clock tower was just beginning to chime the hour. The birds scattered, leaving Annabeth the peace to slump against a tree, exhausted. Until her mind registered the number of times the bell tolled and she realized how terribly, terribly late she was going to be.

So now here she was, sweaty, hair a tangled mess, scratches still scabbing over across her arms as she made her way through the twisting streets of New Rome to _Gusto's_. To Percy.

To her relief, she saw Percy leaning against the wall outside the restaurant, checking his watch. Maybe she wasn't that late after all. She slowed as she approached him, suddenly aware of how she must look. She combed a few fingers across the top of her hair, sweeping back the loose strands hanging in her face, and attempted to even out her breathing. He'd seen her in worse states, sure, but this was supposed to be a date. A romantic evening.

Gah. Who even was she?

When she was a few paces away, Percy turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. She gave a small smile, slightly shrugging. Taking in her disheveled state, Percy stated, "Trouble at the library?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Annabeth returned, her smile widening. "I'm sorry I'm a little late. And that I'm not exactly in fancy-dinner attire." As she said this, she took in what Percy was wearing: black slacks, paired with a navy blue dress shirt and sea green tie that brought out his eyes. She'd never seen him look so, well, dashing before. She'd also never been so self-conscience of her ripped up jeans and weathered camp t-shirt.

"Oh, you're much more than a little late," Percy said with a laugh. "I think there are probably already stories of the Mighty Percy Jackson getting stood up on Valentine's Day swirling across town -- they may have even already made it to Camp Half-Blood by now."

"The 'Mighty' Percy Jackson, huh?" Annabeth quirked an eyebrow.

"Please, let me have this. My fragile male ego needs to recoup from the humiliation somehow." Annabeth could sense the pride he felt in using a word like _recoup_ in casual conversation -- since starting at New Rome University, he'd made it his personal mission to expand his vocabulary so that, as he put it, even if he flunked all his classes at least he'd sound smart. Percy lifted up a white paper bag held in his right hand. "I figured you were hung up somehow, so I just made our order to-go. We have more important things to get to this evening anyhow."

"Oh do we, now?"

Percy winked, and Annabeth felt her breath catch in her chest. "Most certainly."

Annabeth expected to have a simple, quiet evening at their shared apartment. Maybe with an extra touch of romance. What she did not expect was for the apartment to be almost entirely unrecognizable when she stepped through the door.

The table and patches of floor that were usually covered with books and blueprints had all been cleared away, leaving the space clutter-free in a way that it hadn't been since they first moved in. No red roses decorated the apartment. Instead, lotus flowers were spread across the table. The sight brought a smile to Annabeth's face as she remembered their first quest together all those years ago.

"Who knew you had it in you to play the romantic?" Annabeth teased, leaning in toward Percy and bringing a finger to rest on the tip of his nose.

Returning the smile, Percy gently took Annabeth's hand and began to close the distance between them.

Annabeth quickly retreated back a step. "Hold it there, Seaweed Brain. We still have dinner to eat. And besides, I need to get myself cleaned up."

"No, you don't," Percy purred as he leaned in again, bringing his lips within an inch of her ear. "I like you just the way you are."

"While it's true that flattery can get you everywhere, I really am in desperate need of a shower. Hold down the fort for me?" She turned away, head over her shoulder as she made her way toward their bedroom.

"Don't be long!" Percy called after her.

Annabeth wasn't long at all. Despite the soothing, rejuvenating effect of the shower, she was anxious to get back to the surprisingly romantic black-haired boy waiting in her living room. She blow dried her hair (quite possibly for the first time in years) until it was only mildly damp, then turned toward her wardrobe options.

Her choice in clothing had the desired effect when she entered the living room. The moment Percy, who was casually seated on the couch, turned to look in her direction his jaw went slack. He'd lit candles around the room while she'd showered, casting everything in a warm hue. She knew the lighting complimented the dress perfectly.

Annabeth had never really been a dress person. They just weren't very practical in the day-to-day life of a demigod, each moment spent training or fighting or praying for survival. But before she'd left for New Rome University, Piper has insisted on taking her shopping so that she'd have at least one dress on hand. _For special occasions_ , Piper had said with a wink. Annabeth had scoffed at that; but, looking at the expression on Percy's face as he took in every inch of her, she was grateful for her friend's pushiness.

It wasn't anything too fancy, really. But it hugged her torso and spread out from her hips, accentuating the waistline that was usually hidden underneath baggy t-shirts. As she took in her image in the mirror before stepping out, Annabeth had to admit it to herself: she looked _good_. It was colored a light sea green, the exact shade of Percy's tie. The exact shade of his eyes.

"Well, this is what I _should_ have been wearing when I showed up at the restaurant."

"Now's fine." Percy's eyes remained widened and so transfixed that Annabeth began to feel a blush creep across her cheeks. "Now's _more_ than fine." And then he was on his feet, striding across the living room until he stood within inches of her. He placed his hands on her mostly bare shoulders, thumbing the edges of the dress' straps. Annabeth brought her own hands to rest lightly on his chest, her breath catching as he began to move his palms up and down her forearms.

"The food is probably getting cold," she whispered as Percy brought his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Strangely, I'm not that hungry. For food," he breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He straightened, pulling back so that he could look her in the eyes. "You should eat, though. You're probably starving."

She'd been ravenous when they first got back to the apartment. But, strangely, she felt that all sensations of hunger had quickly evaporated the moment she saw Percy, seeing her. "I had a power bar on the way back." She paused, momentarily unsure of herself, then found her resolve and pushed forward. "If anything, I probably should get a little more exercise in to really work up my appetite."

Percy's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. "Do you have any thoughts on the kind of work out? I could get changed and go on a run with you, I think the gym is also still open…" Amusement danced across his eyes.

"Really going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" Her tone was imperious, but she couldn't keep her lips from turning up into a coy smile.

"Yes. Just be sure to make it _very_ clear. You know I have problems with spelling."

Stifling a laugh, Annabeth returned, "Don't worry; I'm an excellent instructor." And wrapping her hands around the base of his neck, she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss started slow at first, but only for an instant -- it quickly deepened as Percy's tongue lightly skimmed her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. His hands had moved from her arms and were all over now; her neck, her back, sliding up and down her waist and ribcage. Annabeth began to walk in reverse toward the bedroom, pulling Percy along without breaking contact with his lips. As they crossed the threshold, Percy turned his attention to her neck, covering it in quick kisses that trailed down to her collarbone. Making his way back up, Percy came to a halt at her jawline, kissing her earlobe.

Annabeth shuddered, barely able to get the words out: "So, you like the dress?"

"Oh, I like the dress _very_ much. But," he lifted his head to meet her gaze, "I'd like it even better on the floor."

"I think that can be arranged." Twining the fingers of one hand through his hair to bring him into a kiss, Annabeth used the other to guide his own hand to the zipper at the back of the dress. Percy caught it between his fingers and deftly unzipped the dress, leaving her back exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. But Annabeth felt anything but cold. Either Percy or Annabeth or both -- it was impossible to tell, now -- moved the straps off her shoulders and the dress slid to the ground, pooling around Annabeth's bare feet and ankles.

Annabeth saw Percy's eyes darken with lust and desire, and she felt a thrill course through her. This wasn't their first time being intimate -- far from it -- but Percy never seemed to grow accustomed or complacent when he saw her like this. Annabeth understood the feeling.

Stepping backward over the dress, Annabeth continued to move until she reached the edge of their bed, taking a seat with her legs draped over the side. Percy watched with rapt attention, not missing a movement. "Well," Annabeth cooed, her tone surprising even herself, "why are you just standing there?"

Percy was on her in an instant, pushing her back against the bed and swiveling her in a smooth motion so that her legs were laid out completely. One leg pressing between hers, Percy leaned over her. He brought her wrists above her head and held them there as he worked his mouth across her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her chest, just skimming across the skin above her bra.

Breaking his grip around her wrists, Annabeth grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss, then said, "You know, I really think we need to do something about all of _this_." She gestured to his torso.

"I think that can be arranged." Percy loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor as Annabeth's trembling hands undid the buttons of his shirt. Truthfully, this was much easier when he wore a simple t-shirt that she could just yank off. But something about the slow, purposeful process of undoing each button one by one made her shiver in anticipation. And then his shirt was gone entirely, leaving his smooth chest baring down on her. Annabeth skimmed her hands across his defined forearms, his shoulders, making her way until they rested against his chest. And then her arms were pressing against his back, drawing him in until he was close enough to run her tongue and lips across his neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, catching her breath as his hips began to move against her own in a steady rhythm.

Annabeth gripped his shoulders tightly, then moved her hands down across his back until they reached his waistline, bringing them around to the front where she found his belt buckle. Her fingers clumsy with desire, she undid the belt and pulled it through, throwing the cursed thing as far as she could away from the two of them. And then her hands were unworking the button, then the zipper, and pretty soon there were no pants in the way at all and Annabeth was able to tell that Percy was feeling just as she was.

She rolled Percy onto his back, straddling his waist with her knees crooked on either side of his hips. Percy's hands roamed across her stomach, her chest, her back, fingers slipping beneath straps of fabric. "You know," Percy managed between shuddering breaths, "I also quite like this bra." The bra and underwear were a matching set -- red and lacy and not something Annabeth ever would have thought to buy herself. More props to Piper. "But, just like the dress, I think I would like it even more on the floor." And Annabeth brought his hand to the clasp at the back, where he deftly unhooked it in a moment, sending the bra to join the growing pile of clothes.

He brought his hands around to her stomach, moving higher, higher, until a breast was gently cupped in each. He moved his thumbs in light circles across her nipples, gradually increasing the pressure until Annabeth gasped, then rolled her back over so that he was on top once more. Both of their breaths were coming fervently now, and Annabeth thought that she might cease to breathe altogether as he brought his mouth down to her breasts.

She needed him, needed all of him, need him now. She slowly traced her hand down Percy's chest, across his stomach, until it dipped below his waistline. Percy moaned against her ear and dropped his head to her neck, his short, quick breaths tickling her neck. Apparently Percy needed her just as much, because the next instant he was hooking his thumbs on either side of her panties, pulling them off her hips and down her legs, trailing the path with a long string of kisses.

Annabeth reached for his own waistline, but Percy playfully batted her hand again. " _Not yet_ ," he whispered, holding her hand in his as he brought the other between her legs.

" _Percy_ ," she gasped, squeezing her eyes tight as her body was wracked by sensation. Catching her breath, she eked out, "I know your brain is clogged with seaweed most of the time so you can't really help it, but you're driving me crazy. _Now_."

"Well, if the Wise Girl really insists."

And in an instant there was no barrier between them at all -- their bodies moved in time with one another, quick, then slow, then quick again, culminating in a chorus of expletives and names and gasping as they shivered against each other.

Hours later, Annabeth held out a fork of rolled up pasta in front of Percy's lips. Leaning forward, Percy slurped up the pasta, smacking stray sauce off his lips.

"I think we should have dinner in bed more often if it means that you're going to feed me," Percy said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Don't get used to it," Annabeth shot back as she held a breadstick to his mouth. "This is a special occasion." And it was, wasn't it? They'd missed the fancy dinner, and barely spent any time at all in the living room that Percy had so carefully cleaned and decorated, but none of that mattered because they had what mattered most: each other. As cliché and corny as it sounded. And, Annabeth knew, this feeling had nothing to do with some silly holiday.

Their late night meal finished, Percy nuzzled his head in Annabeth's lap, wrapping his arms around her legs. "So, sleep time?" he yawned as Annabeth lightly combed her fingers through his hair.

"We could," she responded. "Or…" She whispered in his ear.

Percy's head shot up. "Oh, we are definitely doing that." He grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and pulled her down to his chest as she let loose a breathy laugh.


End file.
